Living With Angels
by BloodLust92
Summary: Bella and her daughter; Adia were kicked out of her home when James cheated on her. After never turning back for a month Adia grows ill and Bella needs to try and save her. What happens when she falls in love with her angels, and Adia can be ripped away.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight... I wish!**

One night.

One night was all it took for my life to completely change.

One night, for everything I had, was taken away from me because of a stupid decision I made.

One night, was all it took for me to be alone. Except for one thing. My daughter.

One person, who threw my daughter and I out on the street.

One bad argument, and my daughter and I were thrown away like a peice of trash.

One affair, ruined my so called marriage.

And one person, could take away my reason for living, if he wanted to.

James.

***

"Adia come on." I said as I wrapped my daughter up in my arms. She was falling asleep fast, due to being dehydrated most likely and not having any food in her system.

"You have to wake up Adia. We are almost there. Your going to be okay." I said more to myself than her, tears lacing my voice. She was already limp in my hands and the rain was pouring down pounding against our skin.

I could just barely see the lights to the emergency room ahead. I had to make it there. For her, I needed to get there. But I was so weak. It hurt to move, it hurt even more to shiver. I was on the verge of passing out as I drug my feet across the pavement.

Adia is four years old. Dark mahogany brown curly hair just like mine, and dull blue eyes that used to be filled with so much life and love. Now she is slowly slipping away from me if I don't get her to the hospital in time.

I pulled Adia tigher to me as I started to jog, which hurt even more. But, I had to get her help.

I hadn't had a full night sleep since I was thrown out of my home by my hus- exhusband a month and a half ago. I would get little intervals of sleep every so often, twenty minutes or so.

I had to stay awake for Adia. Someone could just come and try and take her from me and I couldn't have that.

Sure We could have gone into assisted living or a homeless shelter. But If I did... wouldn't they see me as an unfit mother? Would they take my Adia away?

I was closer to the emergency room doors and everything was spinng around me. I couldn't see straight, and the world was turning upside down.

I can't worry about myself. I need to help Adia.

I burst through the doors and feel to my knees cluthing my shivering daughter.

"Help her. You need to help her." I said in a raspy voice as i held her tightly in my arms.

A doctor was paged and my daugter and I were taken in immediately. I was helped off the floor by a nurse named Jessica and followed the doctor that had come running down the hall and snatched my Adia away from me.

"Adia!" I screamed as the doctor rushed off to an exam room while a nurse tried to help me calm down.

I couldn't. I wouldn't

Not until my baby girl was back in my arms, safe and sound.

"Ma'am you need to calm down!" The nurse said trying to soothe me. It wasn't working.

"Please I need to be with her! Just let me go see her!" I said begin to lose my breath and taking much shallower ones.

A doctor walked by and Jessica-the nurse- Called him over. I think his name was Dr. Cullen.

"Ma'am?" Dr. Cullen asked. I slowly raised my eyes to him. I didn't know when i had fallen to the ground again, but I was there again, curled in on myself.

"We need to check you out. Are you okay with that?" He asked in a soft voice.

I began to shake violently. My whole body was trembling and I grabbed ahold of Dr. Cullen white lab coat.

I drew in a deep breath. "You need to help Adia first. Please... she's all I have left." I said before I went limp in the doctors arms.

***

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I rolled over and tried covering my earsto stop the incandecent beeping.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I groaned as I turned over in the bed.

Wait a minute... A bed?

Just then everything that happened last night came flooding back.

I shot up and was greeted with white walls, with little animals on them. There was an extremely bright light on above my head and tubes connected to my arm and wires set to my chest. I looked around the room and right across from me was my baby.

"Adia" I whispered as I say the same set of wires hooked to her and a needle in her arm. I ripped off the heart monitor cords and grabbed ahold of the I.V stand and started to move towards her bed. I sat down next to her and pulled her up in my arms carmful of the needles in her hand.

I smoothed her hair back and let the few tears shed before wiping them away furiosuly. I couldn't cry. I had to be strong for her... for the both of us.

Just then the door to the room flew open and in came a doctor with bright blue eyes, and golden blonde hair. He ran to my bed and then spun around to see me and my Adia closed together.

I looked down at her as she was starting to stir. I then looked up to him and signaled him with my fingers to be quiet.

He nodded and walked over to my bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at me asking me with his facial expressions if he was aloud to speak.

He chuckled quietly before saying "How are you feeling?" Worry etched on his face. "I figured since your reaction to your daughter is it?" I nodded "To your daughter being brought away for examination, you wouldn't mind sharing a room with her in the pediatrics wing."

I sighed and pulled her closer with all the strength I could muster, which wasn't much. "Thank you. I just couldn't bare to be away from her. It literally killed me when i saw her.. her..." I started to cry and the floodgates to the damn of tears broke and all of them just spilled with raking sobs.

Before I knew it Adia was pulling on my arm and grabbing ahold of my neck and burying her face under my hair, whispering comforting words.

I should be doing that for her. Not the other way around.

I calmed down and Dr. Cullen didn't look shaken at all by what had just happened.

"Are you alright..."

"Bella" I cut off his sentence and smoother Adia's hair. "I'm fine for now." I looked down to Adia and smiled as I saw the little blush she got randomly. Something she couldn't control just like me. "How is she?" I asked guarded.

"She's fine. A little dehydrated, and needed some food, and a case of the common cold. Other than that she's fine."

I smiled and held her tighter. "I could have lost her. She's all I have left."

"Mommy?" Adia asked unraveling herself from around my neck.

"Yes sweety?" I whispered.

"I'm a little hungry." She said sheepishly. And cue the blush.

I turned to Dr. Cullen. "Would you mind?" I asked just as sheepishly.

He nodded with a smile and walkeed out to the nurses station to have food brought up since apparently we weren't awake for breakfast or lunch. We missed lunch just by and hour.

Dr. Cullen came back into the room twenty minutes later with two trays of food. Some fruit, drinks, some gross looking sandwiches and fries. I didn't care if they were gross atleast they were food right?

He placed both trays on the movable table next to Adia bedside table and we started picking at the food.

Adia had gotten a tuna sandwich while i got a turkey. We both looked at eachother smile and then gave one half to the other before chowing down.

Dr. Cullen sat at the end of the bed while we ate and filled us in about our whereabouts. I had no clue I had driven all the way to Forks after James had thrown us out. All i know was that my car had run out of gas a while ago and we just stayed there normally when it was raining, and we would try to clean up a bit ion public bathrooms at different coffee shops, or at a restaurant.

We had no other clothes except for the clothes we had on our backs. James wouldn't let me get Adia some clothes before we left just threw my keys at me and told me to leave, and that he never wanted ot see me again.

"What happened Bella?" Dr. Cullen asked. "What brought you here?"

And with that question i told him everything.

Everything aboutthe fight James and I had been in.

Everything about how James had cheated on me and didn't feel any remorse for it. And to be quite honest, I don't think I ever really was in _love_ with him, but just the idea of being in love with him... was comforting some how.

I told him everything about how we had been kicked out, just like that.

All the while while i told him this i was stroking Adia's hair absentmindedly as she ate her sandwich quietly.

After i finished spilling our little story Dr. Cullen said something very unexpected.

"Would you like to stay with my wife and I, Bella? Just until the two of you could get back on your feet."

**What do you guys think?**

**Hit or miss?**

**I tried really hard on this even though its a semily sort chapter i still tried to put some details in there.**

**Reviews = :D No Reviews = :'( **

**Reviews =Updates Udates = Happy readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight... I wish!**

_All the while while i told him this i was stroking Adia's hair absentmindedly as she ate her sandwich quietly._

_After i finished spilling our little story Dr. Cullen said something very unexpected._

_"Would you like to stay with my wife and I, Bella? Just until the two of you could get back on your feet."_

*****Present*****

He couldn't possible want us to live with him.

A homeless pair of mother and daughter.

A scared little girl and a mother trying her best to protect her, even against the odds.

A homeless mother who could possibly have her daughter ripped away from her at any moment.

... But could I actually accept his offer?

... Or Maybe I had another choice.

No! He's resented me ever since I left those five years ago. He would never want to see me again. I'm sure of it.

I put my head down on Adia's head and pulled her close. Without looking at Dr. Cullen I said.

"We couldn't possibly impose. It wouldn't be fair to you and your wife..." I said trailing off. When I really wanted to go. We could have a place to stay. Somewhere to shelter us from the rain, and make sure Adia doesn't get as sick as she just did. I couldn't bear it if something else happened to her.

"You would not be imposing on us Bella. The house we live in really needs some bright spirits in it. Ever since our three kids moved out, it just hasnt been as fun. Please Bella... Put my mind at rest, and let me take you to my home." He said grabbing one hand that was on Adia and he grabbed it firmly.

"Okay." I all but whispered. "But when do we leave?" I asked finally looking up at him.

"You two are set to go when you are ready. I can have my wife bring you two some clothes, if you would like. We have pleanty of clothes, and I think your daughter would fit into ours clothes from when she was little. They look to be about the same size. You can borrow some of Esme's - my wife's- clothes."

As he finished his little speech, I had tears running down my cheeks and they felt like they wouldn't stop.

"Dr. Cullen, thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me. Really you have no clue."

"I'm sure I do. And please call me Carlisle." He said smiling and standing up.

"Carlise," I said smiling and looking down blushing.

"So, like i said, I will have Esme bring some clothes down for the two of you, and then we will discharge you."

'' Thank you so much Carlisle. You really have no idea what this means to me." I said.

HE smiled and got up after getting up and saying he would be back after some paper work is done and being drawn up.

Once he was gone I pulled a sleeping Adia onto my lap and started singing to her.

_"You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are gray  
__You never know dear  
How much I love you  
PLease don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night dear  
As I was sleeping  
I dreamt I held you  
In my arms  
When I awoke dear  
I was mistaken  
So I layed my head and cryed_

Just as I had finished the verse of Adia's favorite song there was a soft timid knock on the door.

I looked up just as a two women along with Carlisle came through the door.

One of the women had caramel colored shoulder length hair, pale ivory skin, and bright green eyes.

The other woman had pitch black hair and ice blue eyes, and he hair was all in spikes.

The small spikey haired woman came bounding towards me and jumped up onto the bed. Adia hid into my side as the other woman and Carlisle rushed forward saying the name "Alice" in a very scolding tone.

"Oh mom calm down. I'm not going to hurt them." Then she spied Adia who was still hiding well beneath my arm and she held her arms out asking in she could hold her.

I pulled Adia on top of me and held her too me tightly, and turned slightly away from her. She loked hurt by my actions until Carlisle came up behind her and whispered something too low for me to hear.

Her eyes lit up with understanding as she lowered her hands and turned around and asked for the bag that I didn't notice the caramel colored haired woman was carrying.

"Alice why don't you let your mother take care of them. You can come and speak with her later if she would like." Carlisle said pulling her off the bed. "And why don't you call your husband about your son, and see how he's doing. I'm sure Emmet's trying to corrupt his mind with sports." He laughed wholeheartedly.

Both Alice and Dr. Cul- I mean Carlisle left the room and the caramel hair colored woman walked up to me and placed the bag down.

"I'm Esme. You must be Bella and Adia?" She asked as she started to pull clothes out of the bag. I nodded and loosened my arms around Adia because she was trying to see what Esme was doing.

"Well dear, I've heard very good things about you two." She stated while holding up a light green dress with a floweral design and some ruffles.

Esme held out her hand asking to take Adia and Adia tried wiggling out of my arms. I laughed as I let her go and Adia flew to Esme. Carlisle had taken out all our tubes and wires and what not when i was telling him Adia and my story.

"How could you have heard good things? Esme, I've failed her. I should be able to keep a roof over her head and I can't even do that. But I couldn't bear to give her up, She's all I have Esme."

"I know dear" SHe said pulling on the dress and fixing it, then pulling out a brush and brushing her soft curls, and pulled them into a pony tail.

"But, any other woman would have done the same given your situation." She said while placing socks and a pair of white sneakers on my daughters feet. "There" She said and stepped back to admire her work.

After smiling she pulled out a dark green vneck top and a pair of tan cargo pants. She turned to me and handed the pile to me and then pulled out a pair of underwear and a bra set. She started pushing me towards the door and said. "Carlisle got a shower open. You can use that If you would like and then come and brush your hair in here. I'll be right back with some shampoo and conditioner... Do you mind if Alice watches your daughter while you are gone. I need to go speak with Carlisle for a moment?"

I nodded as she pushed me into the shower room of the hospital, and moments later she was back with the showering supplies along with a razor to shave with.

I smiled as I got underneath the warm water spray and began to wash and shve myself.

I probably stayed in the shower a little longer than I should have but I couldn't help it. I havent had a real shower in over a month.

Once I was clean and dressed I padded back to my room and could hear giggles coming from the room.

I turned the corner and into the door and saw Adia sprawled out on the bed giggling as Alice sat next to her on the bed tickling her like mad.

She hasn't laughed like that in forever. Not unless I do what Alice was doing.

I tried being quiet as I walked over to my side of the room but of course I tripped over something, the bed side table maybe, and fell right onto my bed.

"Well atleast there was something padded this time" I muttered to myself.

Both Adia and Alice turned to me and Adia tried jumping off the bed to come to me but Alice picked her up and gently placed her on the ground before she came barreling to me.

My face lit up as I picked my little girl up forgetting all about my tripping incident. She would always get worried when ever something would happen to me, whether it be a simple cold, or a stubbed toe. She was just such a caring person.

"She's beautiful Bella. And so sweet. I need to know your secret. My little boy is five, and I can't get him to act so kindly like your daughter. You've done well. She loves you. So much. You can see it in her eyes." She said standing and carrying a pair of black ballet flats over to me. "Here, Esme wanted me to give you theses. I wanted to give you heels personally, but my mother said I couldn't"

I laughed as she pouted and I slipped on the shoes gently. I picked Adia up and we headed out ofthe room in search of Carlisle and I signed a few papers, and we were on our way.

I rode to the Cullen home with Esme and Alice when all of a sudden.

"Oh hey! Bella... We are kind of having the rest of the family over for dinner. Is that alright with you? It normally happens every week, and it's normally tonight and we would have cancelled but moms had the roast going all day since she had to make a army worth amount of food because of Emmet- one of my two brothers- and he will eat just anything-"

"Breathe dear." Esme scolded with a chuckle.

Alice took a deep breath and turned around in her seat to look at me.

"So is it okay with you? I mean there will be plenty of food and all, we just wanted to clear it with you?" She asked expectantly.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Sure, it's fine with me."

**What do you guys think?**

**Hit or miss?**

**Reviews = :D No Reviews = :'( **

**Reviews =Updates Udates = Happy readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight... I wish!**

_"Oh hey! Bella... We are kind of having the rest of the family over for dinner. Is that alright with you? It normally happens every week, and it's normally tonight and we would have cancelled but moms had the roast going all day since she had to make a army worth amount of food because of Emmet- one of my two brothers- and he will eat just anything-"_

_"Breathe dear." Esme scolded with a chuckle._

_Alice took a deep breath and turned around in her seat to look at me._

_"So is it okay with you? I mean there will be plenty of food and all, we just wanted to clear it with you?" She asked expectantly._

_I took a deep breath and nodded. "Sure, it's fine with me."_

*****Present*****

The Cullen's home suited them well.

You could tell that there was a lot of thought put into the designs.

The bright white walls and the contemporary and modern, maybe? I was afraid to step inside here for the fear of making it dirty.

Alice assured me that as long as I took my shoes off I would be fine, and Esme wouldn't have to murder me. I hope she was being hypothetical.

The moment We stepping inside, I toed off my shoes and bent down infront of Adia and took hers off.

As I stood up I felt a slight tug on my pant leg. I looked down expecting Adia when I saw a little boy with bright blonde hair ice blue eyes.

"Connor! Get back here!" A man yelled from the other room, and you could hear him mumbling to himself as an older version of the little boy, whos name was Connor- or so he said- came shuffling out of the room.

"Come here baby boy!" Alice exclaimed. She pulled him up in her arms, and kissed his forehead gently, before placing him down and grabbing his hand, and turning to me.

"Bella I'd like you to meet my husband Jasper," She said pointing to the older version of Connor. He walked over to her and kissed her lips chastely, and then turned to me.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He said holding out his hand. I grasped it quickly and shook hid hand.

Then Alice turned to the little boy and whispered something in his ear.

He groaned out a long "Do I have to?" with a slight whine.

Adia scowled at him and stomped her foot before walking out infront of me and up to Connor.

"Adia!" I exclaimed, but i was too late. He was standing shorter than he was but looked him straight in the eyes and poked him in the chest saying.

"You know mister" -poke- " You should listen-" poke "- to-" poke " your-" poke "-mommy!" Poke. " I do and I have the best mommy in the biggest greast wide world in all of esternity!" I laughed at how she said eternity. My little girl was smart, yes, just not very good at pronanciation.

"Adia-" I started, but I was cut off by Alice.

"No- no wait. I think she might finally be the one to put him in his place and listen to me for once... Hmm... I may need her to try Jasper next." She said in a whisper and slight giggle to her voice.

"Who are you?" Connor asked bewildered. His eyes were as wide as saucers while his mouth stood agape still.

"That for me to know and you to find out." She said and walked to the other room.

"Adia... What have I told you?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and looking down at her.

She looked down at the ground and brought her hands out infront of her and intertwined them and rocked back and forth.

In a mumble she said "Never walk away angry." She said still looking at the ground.

"Now say your sorry please?" I asked nicely.

She walked back up to Connor Alice and Jasper. Jasper and Alice were looking between Adia and Connor, while connor still had wide eyes and mouth open.

What surpised me next was how she threw her arms around Connors shoulder and said "I'm sorry" Just loud enough for me to hear. Then she added, "But you should still listen to your mommy."

We all laughed as she pulled away and walked over to me.

"Can she come play with me?" Connor asked. "I like her!" He asked me.

To that Adia blushed and crossed her arms looking up at me. "Can I go mommy?" She said with a puppy dog pout.

"Of course. Just be careful."

The two ran off with Jasper in tow while Alice chatted on and on while Esme went to the kitchen.

When Alice brought up the word shopping I froze partly in the door of the guest room Esme told her to lead me to.

I couldn't go shopping. Does she not realize I have no money? Does she not realize I wasn't even able to feed my daughter for a little over a month. No i don't think she realizes this.

"Alice... I can't shopping with you... I can't pay for anything." I said walking into the guest room. The walls were all a deep burgendy red color with light tan wooden floors and a white bedspread with accents of different color red on it. I smiled slightly as I walked in and sat on the bed.

"You don't have to pay for anything silly Bella. I can take care of it. Besides, my brother and his wife are bringing over some clothes from my store. I'm a designer. And trust me Bella, I spend my money on what is the bare essantials. Well... except for when coming to clothesand accesories.... Oh!, and decorating my house!" She giggled. "But other than that I'm not to picky on things. I'm only picky when someone has no fashion sense."

All of a sudden we heard a crash come from downstairs. I jumped up and ran down the stairs and thankfully didn't trip once. Alice was hot on my trail and as we approached the kitchen I could hear my little girl crying ans whimpering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again.

I ran in and saw Esme trying to console my frightened baby girl who was shaking so much she was practically vibrating. I took in the scene of the crime and noticed pots all over the place on the floor and a serving dish by my little girls feet.

I ran over to her and hugged her to me. Placing my hand on her head so it rested on my chest I turned to Esme and said. "What happened?"

Then Adia said, "Please don't make us leave Miss Esme. Please!" She said wailing in my arms.

**What do you guys think?**

**Hit or miss?**

**Reviews = :D No Reviews = :'( **

**Reviews =Updates Updates = Happy readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight... I wish!**

_All of a sudden we heard a crash come from downstairs. I jumped up and ran down the stairs and thankfully didn't trip once. Alice was hot on my trail and as we approached the kitchen I could hear my little girl crying ans whimpering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again._

_I ran in and saw Esme trying to console my frightened baby girl who was shaking so much she was practically vibrating. I took in the scene of the crime and noticed pots all over the place on the floor and a serving dish by my little girls feet._

_I ran over to her and hugged her to me. Placing my hand on her head so it rested on my chest I turned to Esme and said. "What happened?"_

_Then Adiasaid, "Please don't make us leave Miss Esme. Please!" She said wailing in my arms._

**Present**

Esme looked shocked to say the least. Alice the same.

Adia was still crying her eyesout in my arms begging Esme notto kick us out. She kept repeating "Please Miss Esme, please!" over anad over again.

Jasper was standing by the door now with Connor trying to look past his legs to see what was going on.

Esme snapped out of her shocked stance and knelt beside me, holding her arms out asking for me to let Adia go. I shook my head and placed a kiss on my baby girls head.

"Esme, what happened?" I asked in a soft tight whisper. Adia started to sob uncontrolably and clutched onto my borrowed t-shirt burying her face in my hair.

I cooed her to stop crying and telling her that everything was going to be okay.

Once she had been quieted down a bit her eyes started to drop slightly and she looked up at me. Then she quietly said, "Mommy, I'm sleepy"

"Okay baby, let's get you up stairs, and in bed, okay? How does that sound?" To that she just nodded.

I stood up slowly as to not disturb her, and without another word I went up the stairs.

As I got to the stairs I heard little footsteps following me before my pant leg was pulled again. I turned and looked down at Connor who loked sad.

"What's up buddy?" I asked shifting the now sleeping Adia onto my hip.

"Is she okay?" Connor asked placing his small hand on her foot. I smiled down at him and leaned down.

"She will be just fine Connor. I promise. She just needs some sleep is all. See?" I said crounching down completely so he was face to face with Adia. "She is fast asleep. No need to worry."

Connor nodded and I turned to walk up the stairs. Once I got there I felt the bed shift before I saw Connor at the end of the bed, crawling up as i took Adia's shoes off and slid her under the thick comforter.

Connor then slid up the comforter and kissed Adia's forehead before whispering a soft 'goodnight'.

After he climbed off the bed I took his little pale hand and we both walked down the stairs. Once we hit the bottom step Connor took off into the living room to go pick up his toys, before the rest of the family came.

I walked back into the kitchen, and saw Esme placing the vegetables from the roast on the platter around the meat.

"Esme?" I called quietly, my voice quivering. She turned around after placing the utensils down, and pulled me into a tight hug.

"We are _not_going ot kick you two out. Please don't _ever _think that." She pulled away only to grab my face in her hands and look me in the eyes. "Do you understand? I would never kick you out over something so simple, or stupid. Please believe me Bella. She just wanted to help me with plating dinner. Just some pots got knocked over. I don't why she acted that. Do you?" By the end of this i was back in her arms crying.

I do know why she would do that. But can I tell her? Should I tell her?

...

"No... I don't know why. She'll be fine though. I think she just needs to sleep." I murmered pulling away from her and walking away.

Right after I stepped away from her there was a booming voice coming from the other room. It was a man's voice, and i cringed at the volume. He screamed "MOMMY! YOU'RE FAVORITE SON AND DAUGHTER ARE HERE!"

I ran out of the room and to the stairs. His voice had carried all the way up stairs and i was afraid Adia would wake up.

Once I turned around I was pulled up and thrown over a very large mans shoulder, screaming.

Esme ran out of the kitchen and a beautiful blonde and a small little boy walked in the door next. Both Esme and the blonde yelled the name "EMMET!"

And then I heard my baby girl crying for me. I then started kicking and screaming "Put me down!"

But by the time he had put me down Adia was already down the stairs crying for me. I ran to the stairs and pulled her up into my arms, whispering softly, "It's okay, Mommy's okay." over and over again.

"Mom, " The large man - Emmet I believe addressed- "Who is this?" he said blatantly pointing at me.

Esme smacked Emmets shoulder and walked over to me and checked if Adia was okay. She was she just didn't want to see me anymore hurt than I ever was. She has seen so much for a little girl.

"This everyone are our house guested, Bella and Adia. They will be staying with us for as long as they need." Esme said pulling me into a hug. and smoothing out Adia's curls.

Emmet walked over to me and I cringed slightly but didn't move away as he put out his hand. He gave me a weird look before extending his arm fully. "I'm sorry for picking you up. It was rude. I'm Emmet." The big man said.

Then the blonde walked over after picking up her son. "And I'm Rosalie, and this is Jackson."

Jackson had dark dark brown hair like the large man, and dark eyes like his father as well. Jackson looked to be about Adia's age, and height as well. But one could never tell, he was resting on Rosalie's hip like Adia on mine.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, and of course Adia. My mother-in-law told me you would be here. It's always nice ot have guests outside the family."

"It's nict to meet you too, Rosalie, Jackson." I said. Jackson and Adia were staring at each other much like her and Connor were.

Alice all of a sudden bounded in the room and over to Rosalie. "Looks like our boys have some competition. This little girl here is going to be a geart breaker Bella." She said ruffling Adia's curls. "You should have seen her put Connor in his place. It was much like you and Emmet." She said laughing.

The others joined in and then another male came walking in, and was probably the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He was a good head taller than me, bright green eyes, and a strange auburn, and copper color to his hair. His skin was pale, and even through his shirt you could tell he was well built.

And when he spoke I almost completely swooned. "What is so funny?" He asked.

"Edward!" Esme screenched running to him. "My golden child!" She exclaimed, and both Emmet and Alice screamed a loud chorus of 'Hey!'

"I'm kidding you two... most of the time." SHe said the last part quietly.

"Edward, this is Bella and Adia, Bella, this is my youngest son Edward." Esme said gesturing to both of us.

We extended hands and shook andthe second we touched, it was like a shock ran straight to my heart and stopped its beating for a second.

I shook it off and finished shaking his hand because he didn't look at all fazed by it. _Oh well,_ I thought.

"Alright everyone. Time for dinner. Edward did your father tell you what time he would be home?" She asked.

"He's working until midnight tonight. Sorry mom." He said walking over to his mother ad taking her arm in his.

"Well, let's eat then shall we?" Esme asked and we all filed into the dining room, ready for a very interesting dinner.

**What do you guys think?**

**Hit or miss?**

**Reviews = :D No Reviews = :'( **

**Reviews =Updates Updates = Happy readers!**


	5. Authors note

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't been able to write lately.**

**I've been so busy what with school finishing up in a matter of four to five weeks!**

**EEEEEEK! lol**

**I probably won't be able to put another post up for a lil while longer I have some major projects I have to get done and my portfolio for the end of the school year.**

**I am also in the middle of getting ready to tape my audition for glee!**

**Yes thats right glee! hehe **

**I'll b singing 'Don't Rain On My Parade' By Barbra Streisand (no clue if I spelt that right lol) **

**If you guys could go onto myspace (if you have one ) in the next week or two I should have a video up for my audition!**

**Look for the girl that says her name is Amanda From Massachusetts! **

**Okay And please Review/comment whatever you want to call it!**

**I would really appreciate it!**

**Thank you My Lovely Readers for being so patient with me!**

**~BloodLust92**


	6. again

**Hey Faithful Readers!**

**I am Sooooooooooo sorry!**

**I've been grounded the past few weeks, so i havent been able to write new chapters lately.**

**Hopefully once school finishes up I will be able to get on the computer!**

**I miss my reviews!**

**:(**

**I wish I had more reviews for the following stories:**

**ALL OF MY STORIES!**

**lol But there is nothing I can do about that!**

**I have some good numbers for what I have written.**

**But I would still appreciate some more reviews. *nudge* *nudge *wink* *wink***

**lol **

**Okay so I will have a new chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Oh and hey I guess as of right now i am stopping My Baby and will start the sequal as soon as I can.**

**Thank you those readers who reviewed, favorited or asked for alerts to My Baby.**

**I could have written a bit more, but Im glad the way it came out!**

**Thanks guys you have all been wonderful!**

**3 BloodLust92**


End file.
